Regenerar
Regenerar (en Inglés, Regenerate) es una acción de palabra clave, antaño perenne hasta que le fue retirado el estatus de perenne después de El juramento de los Guardianes.1 La regeneración es un efecto de reemplazo que dice: "La próxima vez que este permanente fuera a ser destruido este turno, no lo es. En vez de eso, gíralo, remueve todo el daño de él y remuévelo del combate." Historia Regenerar aparece principalmente en cartas negras o cartas verdes, aunque ha aparecido en cartas blancas en los comienzos de la historia de Magic, ''y de nuevo en ''Caos Planar. La regeneración fue diseñada por Richard Garfield para Alpha.2 Aunque el actual texto recordatorio es bastante elegante, históricamente la regeneración ha sido un efecto confuso. Originalmente, la regeneración era una habilidad que sólo podía activarse en el paso de prevención de daño, que era un paso que iba justo después de que se hiciera el daño. No podía ser activada o disparada en ningún otro momento. En la Sexta edición las reglas cambiaron y el paso de prevención de daño se volvió obsoleto. El daño dejó de ser hecho ("asignado") y luego hecho exitosamente, para, desde entonces, simplemente hacerse. La prevención de daño, la regeneración, y otros hechizos y habilidades que generaban efectos de reemplazo eran ahora jugados como el resto de instantáneos. Sin embargo, por este cambio la regeneración fue desplazada de su ambientación correcta; en lugar de regenerarse la criatura cuando estaba a punto de morir, ahora le pones un escudo regenerativo que salvará a la criatura si fuera a morir ese turno.3 Aaron Forsythe declaró que, "La palabra 'regenerar' ha sido colocada en las cartas durante años como si fuera uno de los conceptos más simples del juego, entre las líneas de 'atacar' y 'cementerio.' La verdad es que la mecánica es tan complicada y vaga que nunca le daríamos luz verde a día de hoy, pero fue incluida en la trama del juego, y llena un buen nicho." 4 Empezando con Kaladesh, la regeneración fue finalmente retirada. En su lugar, la frase “gana la habilidad de indestructible hasta el final del turno” entró en vigor para las cartas nuevas pero similares.567 Esto también significa que en ninguna carta nueva aparecerá la frase "no puede ser regenerado".8 Reglas De las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) * 701.14. Regenerar ** 701.14a Si el efecto de un hechizo o habilidad que se resuelve regenera un permanente, crea un efecto de reemplazo que protege ese permanente la próxima vez que fuera a ser destruido este turno. En este caso, “Regenera permanente” significa “La próxima vez que permanente fuera a ser destruido este turno, en vez de eso remueve todo el daño que tenga y gíralo. Si es una criatura atacante o bloqueadora, remuévela del combate”. ** 701.14b Si el efecto de una habilidad estática regenera un permanente, reemplaza su destrucción por un efecto alternativo cada vez que el permanente fuera a ser destruido. En este caso, “Regenera permanente” significa “En vez de eso, remueve todo el daño que tenga el permanente y gíralo. Si es una criatura atacante o bloqueadora, remuévela del combate”. ** 701.14c Ni activar una habilidad que crea un escudo de regeneración ni lanzar un hechizo que crea un escudo de regeneración es lo mismo que regenerar un permanente. Los efectos que dicen que un permanente no puede ser regenerado no previenen que dichas habilidades se activen o que dichos hechizos se lancen; en vez de esto, previenen que los escudos de regeneración tengan efecto alguno. Del glosario de las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) ; Regenerar : Es reemplazar la destrucción de un permanente con una secuencia alternativa de eventos. Ver la regla 701.14, “Regenerar”. Resoluciones * Un efecto que dice "no puede ser regenerada/o" significa que el efecto de reemplazo de Regenerar no se aplicará a esa criatura, incluso si hay alguno activo. Si algo "no puede ser regenerado", puedes seguir jugando hechizos y habilidades que produzcan un efecto de Regenerar, pero sencillamente no harás nada útil. Ejemplo Cartas que sólo dan Regeneración Encantamientos (a la criatura objetivo): * Caída interrumpida * Devoción fanática * Horror de horrores * Muda de piel Auras (a la criatura encantada): * Bendición de sanguijuelas * Canalizar el alma * Entereza * Favor de Jolrael * Hebras de la muerte viviente * Piel de trol * Regeneración Referencias # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (8 junio 2015.) “Diccionario perenne para jugadores”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Brady Dommermuth. (1 junio 2009.) “Mechanically Inclined”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (14 marzo 2018.) "On regenerate you stated that it had "drifted from the correct flavor."", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ Aaron Forsythe. (5 agosto 2005.) “Ninth Time's a Charm: Part 1”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (16 septiembre 2016.) "May I ask you on... Rush of Vitality?", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (17 septiembre 2016.) "Re: regeneration turning into indestructible EOT", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (17 septiembre 2016.) "Could you change how the action part of regenerate works to make it indestructible until end of turn instead?", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (22 septiembre 2016.) "Does regeneration going away mean no more "can't be regenerated" phrases on new cards?", Blogatog, Tumblr. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Acciones de palabra clave Categoría:Mecánicas obsoletas Categoría:Glosario